User talk:Riola
Hello! In the early morning (8am and 11am UTC), image uloads were halted due to a partial system outage. Unfortunately, it means that images uploaded during that time will have to be re-uploaded. To the best of my knowledge, the only three effected were the ones you uploaded for the Cloak of Mischief (2 images) and the Cloak of Chelsith information. Is there any chance you could re-upload them for us? Thanks for the great work to date. --Kodia 12:15, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Congrats! You've been selected to receive a free Rise of Kunark Beta access key! Due to the majority of the winners having a locked email, we're notifiying via talk pages. Please send me an email to acknowledge that you got this, also it will give me your email address so I can mail you your key and instructions on how to use it and get setup for the beta! Please use the subject "EQ2I ROK BETA". Please hurry, the expansion is less then 2 weeks away, so every day counts. -Admins Sokakar thanks for cleaning up the sokakar page, some one cought me while playing the beta and asked where to put that information, so i stuck it there. i figured someone (like you) would get around to cleaning it up before me. --Uberfuzzy 09:54, 13 November 2007 (UTC) LU45 as much we appreciate your effort in copying over the LU45 TEST notes, we really dont like to do that until it goes live. things change, get added, removed, changed and they update the post on the eq2 forums. and its really only the notes of the final LIVE update we want. we're going to have to wipe the page and copy over the notes once it goes live anyway. :( --Uberfuzzy 18:36, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Creatures and Quests with Multiple Races, Locations, and Zones Hi there! Thanks so much for adding the upcoming LU46 world event information starters. It's always helpful to have a head start on information that appears on test (even when we need to update it when it goes live). A quick note to let you know I made some corrections to some of the quests and NPCs you added for them. In some fields it's possible to use an asterisk (*) to insert text that automatically directs the reader to a location lower in the article. Location and Zone are one example. Putting a * in that field will indicate multiple locations or zones. Races is another one, indicating multiple races for a monster or NPC. Start (for staring a quest) is not one of them at present. By far the majority of quests have a single starting point. If you have questions, let me know. Great to see these quests and NPCs appearing. Thanks again!--Kodia 14:31, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Woot! The Seeress Quests! Thanks so much for adding the start of the next quests about the murder of Seeress Ealaynya Ithis. I've put a note of thanks on the front news, acknowledging your contributions but I wanted to put a personal note on your talk page thanking you for making some of this information clear when all that was available online so far was outdated test information. Many thanks, my friend!--Kodia 14:12, 13 September 2008 (UTC)